


Shopping Spree

by TRCelyne



Series: Haven Loading Screen Stories [1]
Category: Haven (Video Game)
Genre: Apiary days, F/M, Fluff, Shopping, loading screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/pseuds/TRCelyne
Summary: Yu and Kay go shopping.--Based on loading screen pictures
Relationships: Kay/Yu (Haven)
Series: Haven Loading Screen Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192427
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! My latest obsession is Haven and those two lovebirds live rent free in my head!!  
> Based on loading screen pictures.

Kay had never really been fond of shopping. It was not that he did not like it, but he simply bought new clothes only when the ones he already had started to wear out; in other words, more out of necessity rather than a real need to. Yu, however, was the kind of girl who loved to buy new outfits on a whim. At least, she wore everything she bought, unlike some people who let their wardrobe gather dust in favour of a couple handpicked pieces.

Kay was, to sum up, rather neutral about shopping. That was the reason why he could not totally understand his girlfriend’s absolute urge to drag him inside this men’s clothes store, especially since the numbers on the price tags were a bit too big to his liking.

“Is it absolutely necessary?” He asked her as he followed her between the shelves, feeling out of place among the fancy suits and costumes.

“Of course it is! It’s the end of the year party, you’re not planning to go dressed like everyday, are you?” Yu replied.

“Actually...I was.” He admitted.

She gasped dramatically and turned to him, putting a hand on her heart for emphasis “No way! Not on my watch!” She relaxed and smiled gently at him, all trace of mirth gone from her eyes “But jokes aside, wouldn’t you like to own something fancy? Just a suit jacket or something? You don’t need to go all out and get a full suit, but a jacket with simple trousers can be nice.”

Kay rubbed his chin pensively “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He grabbed her gently by the waist and kissed her cheek “And something tells me _you_ would enjoy it too.”

She did not even deny it “Obviously. People tend to underestimate the sex-appeal of a fancy top over casual pants.” She gave him a small peck on the lips “Especially you.”

He chuckled as she let him go resume looking for something that would suit him “So that’s why you are hornier than the usual whenever I wear a shirt?”

Yu only replied with a hum, smiling to herself. It was true that besides what she wore at home, she always dressed nicely when she went out; proof was, she was currently wearing a red bracelet-sleeved top with a black skirt and ankle boots, and was simply gorgeous. Well, maybe his judgement was biased because she was his girlfriend, but he assumed that from an objective point of view she could be considered as dressed fancily. He remembered their first “official” date. He had ripped his wardrobe open in search for something nice to wear that morning, only to find out an old stripped shirt crumpled in the corner of a shelf. At least his home robot had ironed it smooth by the time she had come to pick him up with the Nest.

Yu’s gasp pulled him out of his thoughts. She picked two jackets and held them side by side by their hangers, showing them to him. One had a shawl collar with fitted sleeves and shoulder straps of the same color. The other had an open collar that looked like a scarf dangling from the neck of whoever would wear it, and bell sleeves.

“They both look nice.” Kay said.

Yu rolled her eyes “Please don’t do the “I say yes to everything because I don’t care.”. Which one to you prefer?”

He pouted pensively, then pointed at the second jacket “This one. It looks comfier.”

“Okay. Then let’s find a fitting room to try th- oh!” She handed him the two jackets to pick a third one that she held in front of him, trying to imagine him wearing it “Mmh… That one looks great too.”

Kay tried to smile, but it was a bit forced “Something tells me that you’re going to keep finding me stuff and that we’re far from being done with shopping…”

She grabbed a fourth jacket on her way to the fitting rooms, leaving him there “Don’t worry, I booked a table at Bitter Berry at five, we need to be there by then.”

He jogged to catch up with her “Bitter Berry like, _the_ Bitter Berry? The always full awesome tea shop that serves the best appledew pancakes of the city?”

“That very one, yes. My treat. Consider this a reward for dragging you to a shopping spree even though you don’t really like it.”

Kay grabbed her by the shoulder and placed a kiss on her temple “Did you know that you are the best?”

She kissed him gently, standing on her tiptoes “I know. That’s why you love me.”.

“Well, not only, but it helps for sure.”


End file.
